


Snowed In

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Christmas, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safe to Read if Triggered by Pregnancy, Smut, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: Rey and Ben get snowed in, and when Ben started acting weird around her Rey demands to know the answer. She never could've expected what coudl've happened next.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, my first ever smut. What a learning experience.  
> Thank you to my friend who convinced me to just go for it, otherwise, this would not exist.  
> (Yay for day 15 of Christmas fics!)

“So, what do we do now?” Rey asked quietly, sitting cautiously on the edge of his couch. At the door, Ben was fighting with the handle, trying to shove the door open. It had been like that for almost an hour, Ben trying to find ways to get them out as Rey watched, not knowing what to do but offer him words of support.

The snow had come down suddenly. It had been coming down lightly, just a dusting adding to a large amount of snow that was already there, before it started pelting down in full sheets, piling up on the ground until it was sitting up to the door handle, freezing it shut and effectively locking them in. Even if the lock hadn’t been frozen, the snow was too high off the ground to walk through, and Rey’s car was covered.

Ben stopped fighting with the handle and leant his arm against the door, his head against his hand. “We wait until the snow dies down or the emergency services come and clear it I guess,” He shrugged, letting out a sigh before moving back to the couch, sitting beside her and taking her hand in his. “I’m sorry you’re stuck here.”

“You’re talking like being stuck here with you is a bad thing, you’re my best friend Ben. I’ve stayed here the night before, this is no different,” Rey laughed, giving him a sideways look.

Ben swallowed thickly and nodded. Maybe to her, it was no different, but to him it was. She hadn’t stayed the night in a while, at least not since his feelings had gotten as intense as they were now. “Of course not, no different at all,” He said, feigning casual as he leaned back on the couch, throwing his arm over the back as if his heart wasn’t beating out of his chest.

Rey eyed him, a little weirded by his actions but shrugged it off, leaning back against the couch and tilting herself into his side a little. They watched the news blankly, not saying anything. Not saying anything was rare for them, they were always talking, but still, Rey shrugged it off.

Ben’s mind was kept on keeping silent. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold his feelings in, and the easiest option to avoid spilling it all was just keeping quiet. So that’s exactly what he decided to do.

They continued to watch the news until the power cut out, the storm only increasing, and when Rey looked over to Ben she noticed he’d shuffled to the end of the couch, sitting as far away from her as possible.

“Should we do anything? Do you want some blanket?” Rey pulled the blanket down off the back of his couch and held it out to him, but he just looked away, shrugged and mumbled a response.

Rey’s mind went straight to the worst thought possible, the thought that Ben didn’t like her anymore or she’d done something wrong making her feel sick to her stomach and causing tears to prick up in her eyes. 

“Ben?” Rey said quietly, keeping her eyes fixed on her knees and the blanket in her hands.

Ben turned to look at her, the sudden uncharacteristic vulnerability in her voice catching him off guard. “Rey? Is something wrong?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing. Is something wrong? You’ve been acting strange ever since we found out I'll be stuck here and just, did I do something? Do you feel different about me or something because if you do you need to tell me,” She said, by the end growing a little angry. The Ben sitting next to her wasn’t how her best friend acted, at least not with her. He was distant, they were never distant with each other.

Ben’s eyes widened, and he gaped like a trout, trying to find the right words to tell her how wrong she was, how it was the opposite and that was the problem. How Rey, sweet, angel Rey could ever think he had a problem with her made his heart hurt. He cursed himself for making her feel like that and knew that the only way to get her to understand his emotions would be to just tell her.

He was silent for a while, and as he looked up at Rey and met her worried eyes he quickly started to stammer out words. "Rey, Rey, sweetheart, of course not. There's nothing wrong, nothing has changed between us, I promise," He assured her, the words spilling out of his mouth.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing is wrong. It's just… Rey, I have to tell you something and I really need you not to freak out. Can you do that for me?” Ben asked, staring deeply into her eyes.

“Of course I can,” Rey nodded instantly. “What is it?”

Taking a deep breath, he started to confess. He told her of all his love, his deviation. He repeated those three magic words at least three times, telling her how hard it was to be around her now because of how strong his emotions were, how they were far much more than just a crush.

Rey blinked at him, unsure of what to say. She’d been in love with Ben for what felt like as long as she could remember, and he just admitted to her that he had the same feelings. She couldn’t believe it.

“Rey? Say something,” Ben pleaded, his worry slipping through his usually calm exterior.

“Me too,” Rey whispered. “I love you too. I have for a long time. I can’t believe you feel the same.”

Ben’s eyes widened again, this time happily, and he smiled at her. “I can’t believe _you_ feel the same,” He took a deep breath, wiping his hand down his face before cupping her's, stroking her with his thumb. “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

Rey’s breath caught in her throat and she whispered a quick ‘yes’, Ben’s lips slamming onto hers the second the words left her mouth.

The kiss was hot, quick but also long and passionate. Everything they’d been bottling up for months, years, pouring through their lips to each other. Ben’s tongue traced the lining of her lips, asking, begging, for entrance. Rey gasped slightly into his mouth as she let him in, her back arching into the kiss.

Ben pulled away after a few more moments of the assault on her lips and smirked at her before kissing his way across her face and down her neck, settling on the space where her neck met her collar bone to suck and nuzzle with his nose.

Rey twisted a little underneath him, her back arching once more as she moaned between her laboured breaths. “Ben,” She moaned. “More, please. More.”

From that moment on it was as if something inside of him had snapped. His sole focus was Rey, not that it wasn’t already before, and his mind had tunnelled into one goal only. Making her feel how much he loved her, how much he wanted her. Needed her.

His kisses on her neck only got rougher and they both knew that she would wake up with bruises the next morning, though neither cared. It wasn’t like she was going anywhere the next morning anyway.

“Bedroom,” Rey whispered, shoving back on Ben’s chest lightly.

Ben pulled his head out of her neck, looking at her through hooded eyelids. “What?”

“Bedroom, Ben. Take me to your bedroom.”

Ben’s eyes darkened and he wasted no time in scooping her into his arms, standing and letting her wrap her legs around his waist as he moved to the stairs, their lips locked in embrace once more as he walked. 

They ended up stopping halfway up, Ben pressing Rey against the handrail as he kissed her. Her lips felt like heaven and tasted like honey, and he knew the feeling of her pressed against him was something he’d never get used to nor ever have enough of. Rey’s hand’s grasped his cheeks with the goal of pulling him closer and closer, her own head pushed against the wall and back pressed into the railing as they made out.

They eventually made their way to his bedroom, where as soon as they were close enough Ben all but threw Rey onto his bed. She landed with a bounce and a squeal that quickly turned into a small gasp as she watched Ben start to strip in front of her, taking off his shirt and undoing his belt painfully slow. He kept his jeans on, for the time being, not wanting to be too overbearing or to scare her away. He had full intention of taking them off later.

“No!” Rey whined, arching her back again for emphasis. “Why keep the pants on?”

Ben’s heart somersaulted, but he kept his cool and chuckled softly. “Uh, uh, uh little one. Patience,” He whispered right at her ear, kissing the shell of it softly before taking her earlobe in his mouth.

Rey let out a full moan at that one, and Ben felt his jeans tighten more than they already were. His hands slid down to the hem of her shirt and he tugged on it likely. “You okay if I take this off?” He asked her, returning his head to his previous place in her neck.

Rey nodded frantically, lifting her arms above her head. “Yes, yes.”

Ben pulled the shirt over her head, his eyes going black as they hit her chest. “God Rey, you’re so beautiful. You have no idea what you do to me,” He gasped.

Rey gave an experimental roll of her hips as Ben began kissing down her chest and he groaned, leaving a little bite just above her breastbone as he ground his hips back into hers. 

“Can I take this off?” Ben asked again, reaching behind Rey’s back to unclasp her bra when she nodded again. If he was taken aback by her beauty before, this was a whole new level. He was practically salivating at the sight of her. “You’re so gorgeous Rey, you have no idea. I’ve been waiting for this for so long.”

“Me too,” Rey moaned, grinding her hips once more, desperate for friction and relief. “Me too Ben. Please do something, please take me. I’m yours. Ben, please!”

Ben licked his lips. “What do you want from me, baby?”

The new nickname sent shivers down her spine. “I want you any way you want me. Ben, please!” She was desperate, and in any normal situation she would chide herself for sounding so pathetic, but Ben was doing things to her that were at the same time not enough and too much. Begging, at that moment, was the only thing she could think of doing to get him to do what she wanted (Which, she reasoned, was whatever he wanted).

“No, no, no Rey. Tell me what you want. I want you to tell me what you want me to do to make you feel good. What do you like? What do you want me to do?” Ben insisted, his eyes never leaving hers even as he continued to roll her hips into his. He too was getting desperate, but his priority was her feeling good and he was going to deliver. 

Rey flushed as his words and looked up at him in adoration. He was so sweet, even in these sort of situations. “I want…” She trailed off and bit her lip, blushing harder.

“It’s okay baby, you can tell me. I’m not going to judge you. I want you to feel good.”

Rey took a deep breath. “I want you to kiss me. I want you to kiss my chest and my cunt and I want you to be gentle at the start but then I want it hard. Hard and fast. Please, Ben, I want this so bad. You have no idea how many nights I’ve spent fantasizing about all this.”

Ben moaned loudly. He had too. “I can do that.”

They stripped each other of the rest of their clothes, underwear and all. Rey had a similar reaction to seeing Ben’s cock as he did with her breasts, eyes widening and going even darker than they already had been, and Ben could see her slickness already dripping onto her thighs, only spurring him on in his actions.

He pulled her lips back into his and kissed her slowly before trailing down, going down her neck and chest. He moved his hands up to cup her breasts as his lips ghosted over them, stopping in places to suck before he took one of her nipples into his mouth. She moaned loudly, pushing her chest into his mouth and fisting a hand into his hair to keep him there. After he felt he’d paid sufficient attention to one he switched to the other. Rey twisted beneath him, and he moved one of his hands down to pin her hips down, something which only made her seem to move more.

“God baby, you taste so good. Feel so good,” Ben groaned into her chest. Rey’s eyes titled back into her head and she groaned particularly loud. Something inside of Ben clicked when he realized she liked it. “Do you like that Rey, like being called good? Are you my good girl?”

“Yes, Ben!” Rey gasped, “I’m your good girl!”

“Perfect.” He continued his assault of her breaths, taking a second long pause to groan as Rey’s hand came down between them to grasp his dick, stroking lightly at first before speeding up a little, her fist firm and consistent. Ben was sure she was going to be the death of him. “Baby, you gotta stop if you want this to go any further,” He warned her.

Rey nodded and let go, her fist returning to his hair as he kissed down her navel, sucking a bruise into her hip before moving down further south.

“You wanted me to kiss here, is that right?”

“Yes, Ben! Yes!” Rey cried.

“Are you going to be a good girl and lay still?” ben asked, smirking as he traced his fingers up and down her slit lightly, teasingly.

“Yes Ben, please!”

Not waiting another moment, he bent his head and licked a long stripe up her folds, settling on her clit as he circled his fingers around her. He continued to lap at her, whispering praise on how good she tasted as he stroked and played with her clit, Rey’s moans got louder and louder, but she stayed determined on staying still, wanting to be good for him, and anchored herself through pulling his hair. He seemed to enjoy it, enjoy it a lot, so she made a bit of a point of doing it. After all, she wanted to please him just as much he was her.

“Fuck Ben, I’m going to cum!” Rey cried suddenly, unable to help her hips bucking into his face. 

Ben pulled away to whisper “Come for me baby,” before diving back in, promptly bringing Rey to her climax with a scream of pleasure escaping her lips.

He lifted his head and crawled back up her body, pulling her close as she got her heaving breaths under control. He left light kisses on her face and neck, waiting for her to recover before moving any further.

“Okay,” Rey whispered, “I’m ready now.”

Ben nodded and smiling, ignoring the throbbing in his almost aching erection, and kissed her again. “Condom?” He asked against her lips.

Rey shook her head. “Contraceptives. And clean. You clean?”

Ben nodded. “Clean.”

Rey nodded and let him kiss her for a few more moments before pushing him back lightly like she had done downstairs, giving him a nod that all but said ‘Get on with it.’ She didn’t want to rush, but her pussy was throbbing in desperation for him.

Besides, she reasoned, there would be plenty more times to take it slow in the coming days.

Ben lined himself up with her and looked into her eyes, waiting for her approval before entering her. With a moaned ‘yes’ he pushed himself in, going the tiniest bit by tiniest bit to give her time to adjust. He was big, and Rey was just so tiny, he knew she’d need it.

With eye’s shut tightly, she let out a pleasured sigh. “God, yes!”

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” Ben asked.

Rey shook her head, almost frantically. “Not at all. You can start moving, but just go slow for a bit.”

Like she’d requested, Ben started his strokes slow, gentle. Full of gentle caresses of skin and the light connecting of bodies. They took the time to kiss sensual, whispering more confessions of love to each other before Rey started to beg once more.

“Harder Ben, please, give it to me harder!” She moaned, leaving her down bites on his collar bone, sucking as she threw her arms around his neck.

“Does my perfect girl want it hard? Want it so hard that she won’t be able to walk straight tomorrow?” ben taunted her, keeping his strokes at a steady pace.

Rey nodded and whimpered, and Ben took that as his cue to speed up. Soon, his hips were crashing onto hers in snaps, and both were groaning to the point of nearly yelling, desperate for more of each other. The pleasure rolling off of the both of them was immense.

“God Rey, you feel so good. So tight and perfect. So good.”

“You too Ben, so hard and filling me up. You feel so right!” 

“You feel how hard I am for you baby? All for you, my perfect girl.”

“God Ben, you make me so wet! You have for years, you have no idea!”

“I can feel you baby. I need you to cum for me again so I can. I’m gonna fill you up so good.”

“Ben, touch me!”

Not having to be told twice, Ben reached down to stroke Rey’s clit, and with no more than a few strokes she was coming, crashing into another orgasm. He kept off as long as possible, continuing to fuck her through it until he couldn’t help it anymore. He came, spilling himself inside of her and collapsing down onto her.

They lay there for a few moments, unmoving before Ben pulled out and rolled over, the both of them breathing heavily up at the ceiling. Rey excused herself to go to the bathroom, and Ben just lay there, almost in a daze.

He could not believe he just slept with his best friend, the love of his life. 

“So, that was insane,” Rey said into Ben’s shoulder when she came back and lay down next to him again, basking in the afterglow. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest and nuzzling her hair. He wanted to be as close to her as he possibly could, and based on the way she was now clinging to him like a koala, he figured she felt the same.

“Good insane, I hope?” Ben asked nervously, despite what they just did.

“Of course it was!” Rey rushed to reassure him. “The best kind of insane.”

There were a few moments of comfortable silence between them before Ben turned to Rey with a smile. “I meant what I said earlier though, I want to be with you. I’d take you out if we weren’t stuck here, so I’ll just cook for you instead. Do dinner and a movie if the power is back?”

“That sounds perfect Ben.”

She stroked his cheek lightly with the back of her hand before turning it to hold his cheek again, pulling him in for a kiss. Which quickly turned into a lot more than just the one.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was bad, I've never even kissed anyone, let alone had sex. This all came from knowledge coming from my friends who have and other smut fics I've read.  
> Also, I've never seen snow so sorry if that's inaccurate.


End file.
